Doctor Who: War of the Kaiju
by Brandon C. Clabo
Summary: The 11th Doctor takes Amy and Rory on a trip to an Other Earth. When they arrive the find the planet in ruins and an old enemy waiting. Only by combining strengths with the greatest of the monsters can the Doctor hope to survive. Idea by mdizzle
1. Chapter 1: Other Earth

Doctor Who and the Great Kaiju War

Chapter 01: Other Earth

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is owned by the BBC. Godzilla is owned by Toho. I wish I owned either.

Amy Pond stood leaning back against the TARDIS console. She twirled her red hair around her finger, "So where are we going Doctor? You won't tell us." Rory Williams held his wife's free hand but watched the Doctor throwing numerous switches and levers.

"Somewhere fantastic," the Doctor grinned, "c'mon Sexy, let's take the kids on a vacation." Amy shook her head. She always found it so weird when he spoke to the TARDIS, let alone his name for her.

"Fantastic or dangerous?" Rory asked though with the Doctor both were the same.

The Doctor smiled as he stood before Rory and Amy. "In a universe filled with infinite planets and infinite possibilities the chance of second Earth filled with humans does exist! Amy and Rory, may I present to you, OTHER EARTH!" The sound of the TARDIS landing filled their ears. Very excited the Doctor ran to the doors. In one fluid motion he threw them open and stood speechless.

The city before them was a desolate wasteland. "What happened here Doctor?" Amy asked stepping past him. "Where are we?"

"The scans on the TARDIS said this was Tokyo, Japan." The Doctor murmured.

"What happened here?" Rory asked. He chose not to ask how there was another Japan or if the rest of the continents were identical as well.

"I believe I can answer that Doctor," a familiar voice called out. The Doctor's eyes widened even before the circular creature flew down in front of them. It was a slim metal sphere with a screen built into it. The screen flashed to life and an all too familiar face stared into the Doctor's eyes. "Welcome."

"It's not possible," the Doctor whispered.

"Who is that?" asked Amy.

"The Master..." stuttered the Doctor in astonishment.

"That is Master Emperor now Doctor," the Master smiled at them, "I see you've found new friends. Would you like to meet one of mine?"

"Amy, Rory, get back in the TARDIS now." The Doctor ordered.

"That's no fun," The Master chuckled, "did you not miss me, Doctor?"

"But how? You were dying? You were time locked?" The Doctor asked, noting Amy and Rory hadn't moved an inch.

"A story for another day Doctor," the Master laughed, rhythmically tapping his fingers on the desk he sat behind, "you see old friend, for now you are standing on one of the new friends I wished for you to meet." The earth beneath the Doctor's feet began to move. The TARDIS began to sink into a rapidly growing hole, before it disappeared entirely.

"Run!" The Doctor shouted to Amy and Rory, leaping off the rising rocks. They did not have to be told twice and followed suite. All the while the Master laughed. Two great stone hands, each finger being larger than the TARDIS, broke from the ground. Using them the great beast tore itself from the earth. Its body began to glow, burning magma coursing through it like the blood in a human's veins.

"He must be 98 meters tall," the Doctor yelled with a big smile on his face.

"Could you pretend not to be excited?" Amy shouted back.

"But look at him," the Doctor grinned, "he's beautiful!"

"And trying to kill us," Rory added as the three ran.

"What about the TARDIS?" Amy asked, turning a corner hoping buildings would give them some cover.

"She's a tough old girl," the Doctor replied following her, "she'll be fine."

"And us?" Rory asked grimly.

"Well let's look at the facts," the Doctor slid over the hood of a wrecked car like he was in an old episode of the Dukes of Hazzard, "The Master is back. He is controlling that monster, most likely by some kind of neural telekinetic wibly wobbly connection, we have no TARDIS, and we don't know where we are."

"And you still sound excited," Amy smiled.

"This is amazing!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"In here," two voices called out.

"What was that?" Rory whispered stopping in his tracks. The ground itself quivered as the creature chasing them neared.

"Help hopefully," the Doctor replied.

"Follow our voice," the two said very clearly.

"This way," Amy pointed down an alley. The three ran, the stone beast looming closer with each second. "In here," Amy ordered her boys pulling open a door. A small hatch was on the floor of an empty room. It was locked. The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and pointed it at the lock. With a flash of emerald light, the mechanism opened.

"Inside both of you," The Doctor ordered. While they went down, he peaked his head outside just in time to see the monster slammed its claws down on the roofs of both buildings. The mortar shattered under its weight and strength. The Doctor turned and dove down the hatch. He hit the ground with a soft thud as debris blocked the entrance he had just come through. Luckily, the hatch was small and evidently the foundation of the building was strong.

"Come on Doctor," Rory extended his hand to help his friend up, "nowhere to go but forward now."

"You two should have stayed in the TARDIS," the Doctor replied angrily as he stood.

"And been eaten alive?" Amy gasped.

"Emergency Program 1 would have activated," he replied coldly, walking off, "it would have sent the two of you home safely."

"And left you here," Rory whispered grabbing the Doctor's shoulder. Amy took his hand.

"We aren't going to leave you when you need us Doctor. Who is the Master?" Amy held him tightly, not letting him move on.

"He's a Time Lord like me," was all that the Doctor said.

"But he's mean, yeah?" Amy asked.

"The Master has as of now been executed by the Daleks, taken over the bodies of humans, controlled the world for a year using the bodies of every human alive at the end of time, died in my arms, brought back the time lords, and sacrificed himself to the time vortex, in that order." The Doctor pulled away walking deeper down the long tunnels.

"Any idea how he is alive now?" Rory sighed his question, not wanting to upset the Doctor in this state.

"He could have escaped the vortex. He could have used a Deathworm, which are symbiotic creatures used to escape death. There are a million different ways he could have come back," it was the Doctor's turn to sigh, "if anyone can cheat Death itself, it is the Master." The walk turned silent. The Doctor didn't want to talk and Amy and Rory were afraid to anger him. The long hallway turned to a downward slope, leading deeper underground.

"Welcome," the two voices chirped in unison. As the trio rounded a corner they saw a well-lit shrine with two tiny women standing on its surface. Each was small enough to fit in a human's palm.

"Well hello," the Doctor replied straightening his bow-tie, "I'm the Doctor and these are the Ponds, Amy and Rory."

"We know who you are Doctor," the twins sang, "we have been waiting for you."

"For me?" Both nodded at his words.

"You are the only one who can stop the Master," the two girls spoke in unison, "we need your help."

"Well then you've got it ladies, but may I ask who you are?"

"We are the Cosmos, servants of Mothra."

"And who is Mothra? A God? A person?"

"And that creature before," Amy added, "what was it?"

"The creature you saw is named Obsidius. Mothra is our mistress. We serve her and she protects the Earth. Since the Master arrived, he has taken control of almost all of the monsters on the planet. There are only three left free from his will."

"And who are these three?" The Doctor was clearly intrigued.

"The first is Mothra," the girls explained, "the second is a great guardian known as King Caesar, but he is locked in a deep sleep."

"What about the third?" Rory interjected.

"The third is Godzilla, King of the Monsters." They whispered, "But we must not free him."

"Is he a prisoner?" The Doctor stepped closer.

"The Master trapped him in ice and keeps him frozen," the shobijin replied, "he cannot be controlled and he cannot be stopped."

The Doctor spoke a single word, "Where?"


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking the Ice

Doctor Who: War of the Kaiju

Chapter 02

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did this would be a movie

Two days had passed since the Doctor and his companions had arrived on this Other Earth. They had travelled in secret by the cover of night in hopes of evading the Master. They quickly learned this world was filled with monsters. From giant spiders to pterosaurs, the Doctor, Amy, and Rory had seen more of this world than they liked. "How much farther?" Amy asked hugging herself for warmth.

"If those fairies were right, just a few more minutes Amelia," the Doctor wandered ahead of the married couple, hoping against hope he would see anything before it got to them.

"You only call me Amelia when you're worried about me," she chuckled despite shivering as the cold seemed to intensify.

"I always worry about you," the Doctor smiled even though he hated repeating himself. He scanned the area in front of them with his sonic. "We are close."

"How close?" Rory asked. As he spoke, he tripped over a dark gray icicle. He hit the snow with a thud, earning a chuckle from Amy.

"You just tripped over him." The Doctor turned. "Help me clear off the snow." The trio set to work, dropping to their knees and shoving the snow away from the gray spine. Through the ice below they could see that there were many more close to this one. With even more cleared they could make out the dark greenish-gray skin of the king of the monsters.

"Are we really going to let this creature free?" Rory asked astonished.

"We don't have many choices," the Doctor barked earning a stern glare from Amy, "The Master is even more dangerous than the Daleks. He has been from the dawn of time to the end of the Universe and harvested every human to turn into his foot soldiers. If he is here, I cannot imagine he won't do the same now."

The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket. His fingers made a few quick movements, adjusting and pressing buttons. When he finally activated it the tip shined purple and, once it was pointed downward, the ice began to crack. The breaks shot downward and out in a spider-like web of destruction. Godzilla's massive eye shot open.

"Run!" The Doctor shouted. The ground began to shake and the fractures in the ice grew larger. Rory grabbed Amy's hand and took off with her in tow. The Doctor stayed behind waiting and waiting. Godzilla roared and his spines began to glow. The ice around them melted instantly.

"Well aren't you beautiful," the Doctor muttered to himself in astonishment.

Godzilla roared loudly, his fury evident by the burst of atomic fire that erupted from his throat.

"Godzilla I presume," the Doctor called out, "and may I add there is no need for such language. There is a lady present."

"You can talk to him?" Amy sounded astonished.

"I can speak anything," the Doctor smirked.

Godzilla turned on him, a series of low growls escaping his barely moving jaws.

"Bow ties are cool," the Doctor retorted straightening his accessory, "and yes I know where he is and exactly what he has done to your friends. You aren't going to be happy." Godzilla replied with a loud and furious roar.

"You're 'talking' to the giant thirty story monster?" asked Rory incredulously.

"Yes! And he's being very stubborn and hard to persuade so I would appreciate it if you would keep it down!" snapped the Doctor.

Rory backed away instantly, keeping an arm around Amy, not that it would do much good should the kaiju turn on them.

Godzilla growled again, narrowing his glowing eyes on the Doctor.

"Now we're talking," the Doctor smiled broadly.

A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates and the short chapter. This is really a hard story to write even given how much I like the material. Perhaps it is because I want to do it justice.


End file.
